Water Witch on Set
by 0Zerotolerence
Summary: Lapis was finally free from the prison that was her mirror. Now, she was able to go to the home she so longed for.. but first, she has to make a visit to her girlfriend's trailer. (Hey guys, this is my first one-shot, as well as my first Human AU story. I hope you enjoy it. :3)


Water Witch on Set

* * *

"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!"

The waves of the ocean crashed against the beach, the blue gem's power seemingly infinite. Her element was water, and there was nothing that these gems that held her captive for so long to do. She was finally free.

"Aaaand cut!" The voice of the director was just barely audible, but the man controlling the special effects was able to just make it out. Flipping a few switches, the sounds of the waves as well as the green screen were turned off, and Lapis walked off set toward the director.

"Great job out there, Rachel. One take, just as usual." The woman covered in blue body paint only gave the director a confused look.

"It's Lapis.." The director laughed, harder than seemed necessary, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Ah, kid, you're killin' me."

Rachel smiled, giggling a little herself.

"Gotta be at my best. Can't make a show with haphazard acting."

"Yer right, but listen Rachel." The director put a genuine smile on his face, placing a gentle hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Don't push yourself. You're a fantastic actor, but even big shots need their breaks. Take some time off. We're not shooting the next Lapis scene until Wednesday anyway."

Rachel nodded, though weakly. A break just seemed like a waste of time. Every doctor's visit she had showed that she was in perfect health, even in situations where over working could hurt a normal person. She had always put it off as having good genes.

The director took his hand from his actress.

"Alright.. Go on now." Rachel put two fingers to her head in a scout's salute before heading off in the direction of her trailer. She didn't stop nor look over her shoulder when the director spoke again. "While you're at it, can you fetch our Peridot? We're gonna be shooting her Marble Madness scene after Garnet's fight with Jasper." Rachel lazily raised her hand, acknowledging the director's words.

Moving outside of one of the buildings where the live action Steven Universe television show was being filmed, Rachel made her way to Peridot's trailer. As she walked, she passed many other actors and actresses. She was greeted by Mayor Dewey, Priyanka Maheswaran and her daughter Connie, who were on their way to film the scene from Nightmare Hospital in a separate building, and later, she encountered Steven, rushing to get to the set because he got distracted with a cool looking rock. He was still a child, after all.

Rachel finally made it to the trailer, walking up the metal steps to the door. Before she could even knock, the door opened.

"Lapis Lazuli, as I predicted. You may enter my premises." Peridot, who did not yet have her 'limb enhancers' on her arms, stepped to the side while a laughing 'Lapis' took Peridot's offer, stepping inside.

The trailer was pretty extravagant, despite being small. It had the usual stuff, like a sink, little bathroom, mini fridge. Rachel opened the fridge to get her contact case, removing the contacts that gave her eyes the glossy look needed to play Lapis with a cracked gem. The more fancy part was that toward the end of the trailer was a separate room with a memory foam twin bed. Despite it being small, it was one of the most comfortable beds Rachel ever slept on. She took a seat on the foot of the bed after returning the case to the fridge, being sure not to ruin her long skirt.

"You know you don't need to be in character yet, Kat."

Peridot, or Kat, put her hands behind her back as she stood in front of Rachel.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.." The woman in blue rolled her eyes, reaching out to grab Kat's arm, pulling to force the woman in green to bend down. Rachel kissed Kat on the lips, who smiled and placed her other hand on the back of Rachel's neck.

Their kiss lasted for just a few seconds before Rachel pulled away, an annoyed groan escaping Kat's mouth.

"You could just kiss me yourself, you know.." Rachel teased, running her fingers up her girlfriend's arms. Kat smiled straddling the blue woman on the bed.

"I know.. but forcing you to do it to bring me out of character is just too much fun."

The two kissed again, and again. Their lips didn't leave each other for at least a few minutes, each of the girl's hands roaming over each others bodies. The couple has gotten intimate plenty of times already. That was one of the perks with working together on a show.

Rachel and Kat met long before they landed their roles as Lapis and Peridot. They met through an online blog about Steven Universe, discussing their love for the show with a passion. They later found out that they went to the same school and began to hang out offline as well. Over time, their relationship grew, and Kat was the first to come out as a lesbian to Rachel. Rachel was elated to hear this and pulled her best friend into a kiss. They grew to be lovers in their later years.

When the couple heard that a live action Steven Universe show was going to be filmed near them, they both went to try out. Luckily, since their hairstyles were surprisingly similar to the characters they were trying out for, they got their parts. They celebrated later that night, inviting all of their friends from the original Steven Universe blog that got them together in the first place.

Now here they are, making out in Kat's trailer. Their tongues danced together, Kat's hand in Rachel's hair while Rachel gripped Kat's lower back. Their fun was short-lived, however, when they heard the P.A system sound out.

 _"Peridot needed on set. I repeat, Peridot needed on set."_

Kat groaned as she pulled away from her girlfriend, knowing that she needed to get there quickly. Their director was laid back, but he could be strict when he wanted to.. Sighing, she stood up from Rachel, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, Kitten.. I was supposed to tell you to be ready."

Kat couldn't help but blush, smiling back at her lover as she picked up her limb enhancers from the counter in the little kitchen.

"It's alright.. and don't call me that, it's childish."

"You know you love it." Rachel stood from the bed, giggling as she helped her girlfriend put on her prosthetic limbs.

It only took a few seconds as there were little handles inside of the limbs. It would be much harder without Rachel's help because the end of the arms were just flat. Peridot's fingers were added through special effects.

"I hope I'm not late.." Kat whined while Rachel opened the door of the trailer. Before Kat could hurry out, she was stopped with a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll make it up to you." Rachel's expression was so.. serious. Though she held a smile, her eyes told Kat that her girlfriend was planning something extraordinary.

Kat grinned, giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips before she started running to the set. "You'd better, Lazuli!" She yelled behind herself. Rachel giggled, whispering to no-one in particular.

"Back in character already.. typical."

Rachel closed the trailer door, a sigh escaping her lips. Slowly, she made her way back to the bedroom. She got on her hands and knees, reaching under the bed to pull out a box that she had hidden there earlier today. Rachel opened the box, revealing a smaller, black case, much like ones used in marriage proposals. A note was beside the box.

 _I love you.. I love you more than I could ever think was possible._

 _This is probably a little cheesy, but.. I couldn't think of any other way to put it._

 _You know how I've always wanted Lapis and Peridot to get together? Well, I wanted to finally make my OTP canon.. so will you marry me?_

Rachel intended for her girlfriend to find the box today, but it seemed like that wasn't the case. She sighed, taking the ring case out of the box. She opened it, wanting to look at the duel studded ring again, one stone a Lapis Lazuli while the other was a Peridot.

But surprisingly, along with the ring, she found another note, folded to fit in the case. Rachel took out the paper, placing the ring back inside of the box. Now what could this be?

Rachel unfolded the piece of paper, her smile getting wider as she read it.

 _Couldn't grow the balls to ask me in person? That's okay. It was adorable._

 _When I get back from my shooting though, you're gonna be on your knee with that ring held out in front of you. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do this right._

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's note. It was so typical of her.. but at least she got her answer, more or less. She couldn't wait for the wedding.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This my first one-shot story with Lapis and Peridot as a couple. Well, sort of. This has been on my mind for a while, and I'm happy with how it turned out. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. :3**


End file.
